So Hate Consequences
by TsukiUchiha13
Summary: Ichigo is found as a Visored and with the evidence Ichigo is to be Executed. But in his final hour, someone unexpected happened to be there, saving him, and hiding until it's time for his Justice AizenXIchigo, Warning: Yaoi, not for young readers.
1. From Yesterday

Tsuki: Hello hello, welcome to my second Story, Not a short will be long (by the chapter summaries its longer than the first by at least 5) Again it's a AizenxIchigo I do like this pair, and had created this plot in the middle of January and just got around writing it.

Now you're probably wondering why start a new story when you could of used this time to get Chapter 5 Of Maintain Consciousness up. Well I Like variety and my scatterbrained Creativity, and imagination can't focus on one thing, Not to mention I have a bad cold lasting for More, repeat MORE than a week im still having side effects now at least another week. It was a really bad cough, even with medicine and Cough drops in my mouth constantly it didn't sooth it. I had almost no sleep during and mother made me clean the whole fricking house and stuff, but I'm rested now and will be back delivering good chapters.

Kyuu: Yes, I was also directly affected as well….Disclaimer: Tsuki doesn't own Bleach or its characters (Tite Kubo does). I do own this story thought.

Warning: Boyxboy relationship and adult content in later chapters, maybe some language. And my bad grammar…I'm not perfect but as long as you are able to read and understand it, it should be fine.

* * *

Chapter 1: From Yesterday by 30 seconds from Mars.

Karakura town.

A large city, despite its name, it is home to a population of over 100,000 people residing there. To the average person, the day and nights are peaceful and calm, but to a few that can see spirits, ghosts of the dead. Both human and monster forms plague them, but this night is very peaceful, which is strange to those, an uncertainty wavered through them.

The view of the sunset reflected of the waters of a tranquil river was breathtaking, the rays of light refracting with sparkles that dance across its surface. The river Split the city and ran long and wide, it was a popular relaxation spot, but even this beautiful scene had its share of dark moments. Tragic deaths were uncommon but it did happen. As majestic as it was the orange-haired youth walking along the road beside it, had seen it many, many times as he walked home each night, immune to its allure. Like usually he was walking home, this time from his friend's Chad's house where he hung out today.

Ichigo was getting a strange, bad feeling all day today during school, and he was unable to shake it off or find the cause of it. He went through the day as normal, a little more agitated and his friends could sense it as well but no one had an answer, was Aizen plotting something against them?

The teen sighed as he stopped in a particular spot, he normally did this walking home, alone. A tragedy had happened here, the most beloved person in his family was killed here, right in front of him. She was beautiful, kind, and full of unwavering love for those close to her. Even just a tiny bit. But that happiness was cut down, His mother had been killed by a Hollow, it was his entire fault, even now he still blamed himself, and he often felt like it was him that should have died instead of her. "Mother." He whispered to the wind as he held back his tears.

He had often come here after her death, to remember her, to apologize. If only he had listened, then she still would have been here, and his family wouldn't suffer. His dear sister Yuzu that took up the housework, she acted so much like her. Her twin Karin, who stopped crying and became tough, for no one would worry about her. His father, as crazy as he was, is and ever will be. Everyone hid their feelings on the matter, but they have learned to cope and accept they won't be cracked open soon. Yuzu still cries when they visit, and after everyone is gone he too breaks his defenses to mourn.

He sighed as he looked to the sky, it was getting darker, his dad would probably attack him for being late, stupid seven o'clock curfew, he was 15 for crying out loud he could handle being out later than that, it was absolutely ridiculous. Ichigo continued to walk along, his scowl reappearing on his face like normal as he suppressed the emotions that had gotten loose. Until he froze, a strong reiatsu swept through the area, it was familiar but couldn't put his finger on it. It wasn't a hollow since his badge didn't go off, damn thing the cause of his sleepless nights, but it did held killer intent as its pressure tried to crush him.

"Substitute Shingami: Kurosaki, Ichigo." said a cold, female voice behind the orange haired youth. Ichigo spun around to observe his company, finding himself face to face with the captain of the Second Division and leader of the Onmitsukidō, herself.

"Soi Fon, what are you doing here?" he asked, the uncomfortable feeling nagging at him, why would the Soul Society want him, he's been 'good' and staying out of trouble like they so nicely 'asked' him to. Not to mention why send a Captain? What was happening and the question was, why him?

"That's Captain Soi Fon to you, Kurosaki." she said icily, always so proud of their rank as he was constantly reminded. She was stone walled, no emotions shown. It was only serving to fueling the fire of his uneasiness. "And as to why I am here…" She said as she gave a signal, a few Stealth members blurred into existence from there hiding spots. Before Ichigo could react, he grunted in pain, He could see two bodies in front of him. His head moved down as he saw past the black garments to the sharp blades embedded into his stomach. It took him a moment to realize that they had stabbed his real body.

"Kurosaki, Ichigo, By order of Head Captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto you are hereby revoked of your status of a Substitute shingami. You have been found guilty of acquiring Illegal hollow powers. Your status as a Human/hollow/shingami Hybrid is deemed dangerous by the Soul Society, and has been ordered to be executed on sight. Significant evidence was presented enough to refuse trial." recited Soi Fon robotically.

Ichigo's eyes were wide with shock at the sudden attack and Orders of execution. Realization sunk in as he adopted a look of betrayal which swiftly turned to anger as the blades were withdrawn from his abdomen. He grabbed the badge as he pressed it against him swiftly, forcing his soul out from his body his hand already reaching back for the comfortable weight of his large zanpaku-to. Than bandages around it fell off as soon as Ichigo touched the handle. Drawing it from his back immediately slashing at the assailants, who wisely backed away, the rest present also drew there blades except for the Captain.

"What do you mean executed? I thought I was supposed to be somewhat of a hero. What kind of thank you is this?" he shouted angrily, bringing Zangetsu up defensively. The swords had sliced straight through to his soul and he was stabbed in this form as well. He was bleeding heavily from his gut. Damn Cheap shots.

"If we had learned of your illegal existence from the beginning, we would have never let a creature like you live." snarled Soi Fon, signaling her troops. The two rushed forward again, there swords clashing against Zangetsu, trying to overpower the weakened substitute. "You have been caught in a hollow form along with the other filthy Hybrids."

Ichigo blocked and pushed back, growling at the captain as he and the other Visoreds were talked of like trash. "We're not just some worthless animals, we're people too!" He shouted back vehemently, getting a surge of energy he pushed the two back but another two flashed by, swords cutting deep into his exposed sides. Another cheap shot.

Ichigo grunted in pain as he fell to one knee, relying on his sword to steady himself, glaring daggers at the woman and her lackey's before him. He had to use Zangetsu to pull himself feeling himself weakening from the loss of blood and fast. He concentrated as his reiatsu grew. "Getsuga Tensho!" he cried out swinging his blade, sending a wave of his compressed reiatsu towards them. The two were unable to escape as they caught part of the attack, Soi Fon and the other 4 were able to move out of the way with Shunpo. Ichigo could barely turn to counter the blades of another two.

Ichigo gasped in surprise as Soi Fon appeared between them, Suzumebachi released and buried in his arm. He cried out in pain as several stab wounds with the black butterfly mark grew out form the wounds. Ichigo backed away immediately "Damn it!" he cursed, as he could tell he was losing. Soi Fon Smirked as she motioned for the other two again. Ichigo watched as they going for his vulnerable body. Using Shunpo he was bare made it in time to block the swords. "What the hell is wrong with you!" he demanded as he stood over his body.

"I told you already, we have orders to execute, all means in order to kill you and wipe your existence out for good." replied Soi Fon, giving more commands. Splitting up into 2 groups again, two members came forth and began to exchange blows as the others watched, there was just too many, why wasn't anyone coming? Surely the others must of felt his and hers Reiatsu clash together? "Getsuga Tensho!" he cried out hitting them nearly point blank. The 2nd group waited till he was distracted with those two before going in, striking at his Hakusui and Saketsu. Ichigo fell to his knees, just too critically injured. Soi Fon began to walk over to him as Ichigo felt his Spiritual energy begin to fade due to exhaustion…or was he losing his powers….again.

Time seemed to slow to a standstill as a familiar but comfortable Reiatsu began to drift over him, covering him. Ichigo could barely turn his head as someone flashed over beside him. "I have seen and heard everything….You have nothing to worry about, for now. Your safe." said a gentle voice picking him up as 'ghost' of his image left as it took his place. No one else noticed anything. The man sat the half conscious Ichigo down nearby, able to watch the 'execution' and respond to it. The man ripped the shredded top off to assess the damage.

Clank!

A white mask fell to the ground, two holes was its only flaws. The man was amused. "Interesting it seemed your hollow mask protected your Soul chain and Soul Sleep." Said the man gently as the other wasn't going to lose his powers, but they were damaged and will take time to heal properly. He healed the major slashes a little making them not lethal and bandaged to prevent bleeding. He picked the boy up as he waited and watched as Soi Fon stood over the fake Ichigo, who looked like he was struggling. The last two walking over sinking there blades into him most likely hitting a vital organ as his body was forced to die. Ichigo would be unable to return to it now.

"It's over." said the captain coldly leaning down, pushing Suzumebachi's point into one of her butterfly marks injecting the fake soul with her venom, They began to clean up and leave, he was about to die soon anyway, no one survived Soi Fon's zanpaku-to. The fake cried out as it began to disappear into spirit particles, leaving no trace but a bloody teenage body.

"Mission complete. We must leave, his allies are coming." said Soi Fon summoning a Senkaimon as hell butterflies took them back to the Soul Society.

"I am sorry but you will have to remain as 'dead' for a little while. Just temporary." Said the man balancing Ichigo in one arm as the other hand grabbed the Elegant Zangetsu. A ripping noise was sounded and a large black tear in the sky began to appear. The man in white walked inside taking Ichigo with him before it mended itself.

* * *

Several minutes pasted as a group of 4 humans and 4 stuffed animals came rushing to Ichigo's distressed Reiatsu before it completely disappeared, ahead they could see someone on the ground not moving. "Ichigo!" cried Orihime running faster ass he could see blood, placing her hands on her hairclips. "Soten Kisshun!" She summoned Ayame and Shun'ō to form the familiar orange half oval around the body and tried to heal it. But it was void of its soul or any life. The others walked up beside her, Ririn also cried out his name as the rest looked on in horror, seeing their friends' body in such a shape, and the ever present flood of Reiatsu from the orange haired shingami missing almost seemed like he was dead. Where was Ichigo, they could see the deep gash of a Getsuga Tensho, signs of fighting but where was Ichigo?

Two people flashed over from using Shunpo, both froze on the spot at the sight. "No….We we're too late…" said Yorurichi as she grew angry, shaking from it. They both knew what happened here, her companion, Urahara stared at the lifeless body, his eyes wide in shock. Uryu was the first to snap out of the trance as he whirled on the two ex-captains. "Too late for what, exactly? Explain to us!" he demanded, his icy fury rivaling Hitsugaya's.

"It's my fault…..it's all my fault." whispered Urahara as he lowered his head, the shadow from his hat hiding his eyes from view like normal. He was going to have to face angry friends, family, his Father and the Visoreds with the Strawberries death. Either Isshin or the Visoreds were going to kill him.

"Stop blaming yourself, you did all that you could." said Yorurichi, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, before turning to the Quincy. "Soul Society…..has issued his execution….We just learned ourselves."

"N-No, he can't be dead... he just can't!" said Orihime as tears began to fall from her eyes, in grief that her crush may be dead. "Why would they do such a horrible thing, after all he has done for them?!"

"It's because of what I made him. After losing the powers he gained from Rukia, when Byakuya severed his Hakusui and Saketsu which gives us soul reapers our power without it we're normal souls. I used a method that not only gave him his own shingami powers, but also hollow Powers." explained Urahara somberly.

"Hollow…..powers? We never seen him use any before." said Chad in disbelief.

"I used a forced encroachment of his Soul chain as a plus, he'd either became a Shingami or a Hollow. He started his hollowfication but he gained his powers at the last second. Although he did come out with a completed hollow mask, but he broke it"

"I've seen it before, I was treating his wounds after his fight with Zaraki, it was used as a shield, protecting him." said Yorurichi "Byakuya also told me a hollow like presence surfaced during their fight. It left after he pulled the mask off. They killed him for being a Visored."

"What is a Visored?" Asked Kurōdo, which was the question on everyone's minds.

"A Visor-"

"A Visored is a Shingami who has gained the powers of a hollow, becoming half Shingami, Half hollow hybrid." Said a different voice as a familiar blonde haired male walked out from the shadows, Flanked by sever other people. "He is one of us."

* * *

End, Cliff hanger slightly, I wanted a Good AizenXichigo pairing I like both kinds (obviously)

I also have planned a few more pairings, I have a IchigoxIzuru (IzuruxIchigo Haven decided on the Semexuke situation yet), A Shirosaki/HichigoxIchigo, as a one, two or three shots, short ones.

I also have a secret project I plan on working on sparingly which im planning on keeping secret till more chapters are released. I also plan on a few more shorts, like a UraharaxIchigo, zangetsuxIchigo, And then there two weird pairings but I find interesting and hot KariyaxIchigo, and MuramasaxIchigo. But they all need some development time.

Please review its free and easy, just push the button below, And remember each time you review you increase your chances on winning on the lottery!

Kyuu: NOT she lies. Not to mention you really need to work on those.

Tsuki: I know I suck…and shut up your no help, Don't make me get Gin.

Kyuu: O.o. Nope I'm good.

Tsuki: I have another little voice thing unfortunately it's taking shape Of Gin Ichimaru and tends to act like him on coffee, sugar, happy pills and energy drinks combined. He had been annoying us for a bit,

Gin: Review or we'll play a fun game of tag, With Shinso ^^

Tsuki and Kyuu: O.o' (he just threatened our readers….)

Gin: Bye, bye! *waves*


	2. Memories

Tsuki: Okay I know...I took 5 months to get this out, despite taking only a few days to write it. I have creative Issues and times where you are busy or just so Bored but i finally had Kyuu kick my ass and get me to write it.

Kyuu: No really, oh well free ass kicking.

Tsuki: anyways...Here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, yep just like he revoked the licences to take the manga off the net...But fanfiction shall forever exist!

Gin: Amen

Tsuki and Kyuu: O.o...He's still here after 5 months?

* * *

Chapter 2: Memories By Sugarcult

"Shinji-kun!" said Orihime surprised as she uncovered her tear stained eyes to see the people standing there. They were a strange looking group. Urahara had tensed his hand going up to re adjust his hat over his eyes to avoid eye contact with the group not ready to face him yet. Never ready to face Isshin, First his wife, now his son, to his own kind. He knew the assassination team will use anything to kill there target, hence why Ichigo's body was in the state it was in when they found it.

"Oh, Hello Orihime-chan, my first love!" said the blond, smiling goofy as he waved to her, his front teeth showing like usual, making the others sweatdropped at his antics. Those who know him had seen this before.

"Your not his first, he says that to every pretty girl. Including me." Said the brown haired braided, bespectacled Visored as she pushed her glasses up. The short blond haired girl in pigtails growled angrily before stomping on Shinji's foot, making the man yelp and hop on on foot in pain. "Never said that to me you Idiot!" She said Glaring, making it obvious to the others.

"You said he was one of you, that means you are Visoreds I assume." said Uryu breaking the awkward moment between the two blonds, glancing coldly as usual at the bunch. He too regarded the bunch as Strange but also a bit worries since they did confess that they were half Hollow.

"That is correct, We are former captain and Lieutenants that were forcefully hollowfied by Aizen." Said Brown haired woman again as she crossed her arms. "I am Lisa, You already know Shinji, The short one is Hiyori. This is Love, Rose, Mashiro, Hachi, and Kensei." Each one gave a signal putting the names with the faces.

"If they would condemn Trusted Captains and Lieutenants, think of how little discussion it would of taken to kill a boy once known as a Ryoka." said Hachi sadly thinking back to the times they a talked a little as he healed him of his wounds while training.

"So...the berry-head is really gone?" Asked Hiyori as she noticed the bloodied body. She didn't want to admit but she did like Ichigo a bit but will quickly deny the fact to anyone. The mood sobered back up at the mentioned of the deceased. A stale quietness enveloped the group as they all turned to what was left of Ichigo, An empty broken shell

"It must of been Soi Fon, She is head of the Onmitsukidō after all, a trained Assassin..." Said Yorurichi as a cold fury brewed inside her knowing she won't hold back the next time she seen her protege, if she can call her that anymore.

"Yes it was Soi Fon who killed him, but I heard it was from orders from Yamamoto himself, it has to be, without the council of 46, it places him in charge of everything now. And knowing the old man he is as traditionally versed as they were." said Urahara, He had thought that with Aizen's betrayal they would disregard the law against Shingami obtaining any type of hollow powers. And them hoped afterward they would see as long as they could control it, it would actually be useful. He had miscalculated this and Now because of his mistake the most promising one was dead.

"Yes but Soi Fon always follows her superior's orders, no matter what." Said Yorurichi still fuming. Another stillness came upon them as each began reminiscing about the hot-headed teen. Despite not knowing him long, the Visoreds felt like they had lost one of there own.

Looking around Urahara noticed something on the ground a little ways from the body. He walked over to investigate, All eyes following him. He bent down, picking it up as it was a Hollow mask. He walked back over to show the Visoreds. " Hey thats the berry-heads mask." said Hiyori as she wouldn't forget Ichigo's Inner hollow as it choked her.

The three crowded around to look at it, shivering as such an evil looking and feeling thing belonged to there deceased friend. "I saw one when I was healing him After his fight With Zaraki, it protected him. I thought i disposed of it." she said observing it as well.

Shinji snorted "You can't just 'get rid' of a hollow mask, He'll just create a new one, It's obvious he at least fought his attacker, but without Ichigo's amount of damage he usually creates they surprised him, cheap shot." he said observing as it served to fuel everyones anger. Urahara pocketed the mask to look at and save for later.

A gasp quickly drew the groups attention to the kind hearted Orihime. "Oh no! Who's going to tell Ichigo's father and Sisters?" said Orihime, making everyone pale as they remembered he had a family that had already lost a mother. Those who knew Isshin's true identity paled a little more, not knowing what the ex-captain might do in his grief.

"Don't worry Orihime-chan, I'll take care of...Kurosaki-san." said Urahara moving to pick up Ichigo's body. The Visored and Yorurichi pitied the man having to tell him but no one stepped forward to volunteer, even just to go with him. "You better not stick around human's will be around to investigate." Said the unusually sobered man before disappearing in a flash step to the Kurosaki Clinic.

* * *

Yamamoto waited calmly as a captains meeting was called, the mission had gone off without a hitch. All accounted for except for the traitors, He stood up, knowing few will have an outburst about his decision but no one would stand up against him. "I have called you all here...to tell you that Substitute Shingami Ichigo Kurosaki has been found wielding illegal Hollow powers along with the missing captains Also using Hollow powers Lead by a one Shinji Hirako." he stated as a few of the captains gasped, the three oldest winced as they remembered them well.

"Furthermore the safety of the Soul Society, I found his Status of a Human/Shingami/Hollow mix to be too dangerous and ordered the Punishment force to Execute him without trial. " he said waiting the outbursts.

"What!"

"But Head Captain Yamamoto!-"

"You mean to tell me You Killed him! I still had a rematch with him!"

"You know he was the only one not under Kyota Suigetsu's hypnosis, we needed him to fight Aizen."

"SILENCE!" ordered the head captain as he rapt the end of his cane containing the powerful Zanpakuto on the floor as the chatter quieted down. "As you know the Chamber of 46 is deceased and as the new ones being Chosen I am in Charge of Soul Society, What I say goes. This meeting is now adjourned. " he said. "Kurotsuchi, a word If you please."

The captains bowed and left the chambers. Kyoraku and Ukitake was immediately discussing it as Zaraki disappeared to relay it to his squad. Toshiro, angry as well as it reminded him of his fight with his friend for Hyorinmaru. Byakuya knew his sister would be upset, along with his lieutenant. He stopped beside Ukitake. "I shall Inform Rukia of what transpired here. Will you send her to my Office please, thank you." he said before disappearing.

Byakuya knew it was wrong, despite his quarrels with the boy, he had gained his respect by helping him fulfill his wife's last wish. He sat, doing paperwork as he waited for his sister to come. A few minutes passed as the door opened, Rukia walking in, Still in the white hospital clothes as she was still recovering. "Will you get Abari as well." he asked not looking up. Rukia nodded and poked her head out to get her friend in as well.

"You will want to be seated for this." he said putting the brush down as he stood up. "I wished to be the one to personally tell you both, That Kurosaki...is dead." he said. "What! Why? How could he be dead?" asked Renji as he stood up, pounding his fists on the desk.

"Yamamoto found evidence that he had gained Illegal hollow powers, along with being a human they found him dangerous and executed him, the Captains now just got word of it." he explained. The two froze, Hollow powers? When, they never seen anything that had reminded them of a hollow.

A tear escaped Rukia's cheek. "It's my fault...If only I haven't given him my power..." she said as she began to cry. Renji on the other hand seethed with anger. "No, you told me he would of died anyway if you didn't give him his power. I'm sure he would of wanted these last few months to live." He said calming as he comforted her.

"It is unfortunate, he was one of the few that wasn't under Aizen's hypnosis, He would of been helpful." he said as the two were surprised at Byakuya's words. It was obvious he hated the orange haired teen. Byakuya debated whether to tell them on the strange hollow like...person in best terms that had surfaced during there fight, but he had gave his word to Ichigo that he would keep it to himself.

"You may go now." he said as he watched the two go. War was just on the horizon and they just lost a potentially powerful Ally...and his friends.

* * *

Shinji and the other Visored got back to the Warehouse as Hachi put up his usual barrier. They were all still sullen.

"You know we have to pack up and move again, If they got Kurosaki here, I'm sure they will be poking around looking for us next." said Shinji. They were all used to moving so much especially during the good part of 50 years they were pursued, each began the task as Shinji sighed, they were counting on Ichigo as everyone else was, a means to help see the truth through Suigetsu's Illusions. But fate had cruelly torn him away, it was like it wanted Aizen to win or something.

A sandal to his face had woken him up from his pondering. "Hey! You just going to stand there or are going to get packing, less you want to be caught by Soul Society!" yelled Hiyori. "Yes Hiyori, I'm going to pack, I was just thinking, you should try it some times." he said teasing her. Her response was another sandal that was flung at him. "Alright, alright, I'm going." he said retreating to his room and packed the suitcase back up. Sighing once more.

* * *

Urahara got slower to a normal human run as he ran to the clinic. For the humans sake as he needed a story knowing the human police and stuff. "Outta my way!" he said breaking up the people as he saw the small clinic ahead of him. He stopped and hammered on the door as a small crowd was gathering.

The door opened to a black haired girl, She was face to face with the bloody body of her brother. "N-Nii-san..." she said as panic seeped through her. "Is your father home?" he asked urgently. the quickly paling sister nodded and backed up letting him in pointing him to the Emergency room. "D-Dad!" she cried out loudly trying not to loose it.

"Karin whats wrong?" asked Yuzu as she began to come out of the kitchen but stopped as she glimpsed the orange hair, her brother dangling lifeless in the man's arms. "I-Ichi-nii?" she said softly. Urahara swiftly got into the room setting the teen down as he heard the rush of footsteps and the door slamming open "Ichigo!" Said the man as worry was etched into his face.

"Isshin, shut the door." Instructed the blond haired man as the shadow over his eyes didn't betray the emotions he was feeling. The darker haired man did as he was told. "Kisuke? Whats going on...Ichigo-" he started.

"He's dead...I-I'm sorry...The old man found out about his hollow powers...He was executed, not a trace of his spirit left." he said, as he hated to deliver the bad news. " he said backing up as Isshin moved forward to check out his son's body, the first wave of tears began to pour. "I'm very sorry, we got the news to late...we...were too late..." he said as a tear slid down his cheek as well.

Isshin then snapped turning around as he gripped the man's shirt bringing them face to face. "I thought you said they wouldn't react to his hollowfication!" he yelled at him. "You said they would be more distracted with Aizen to notice!"

"I thought they wouldn't either! I-I know...I-I failed again.." he said as he knew he failed a lot of people, especially Ichigo, fate decided it hates him. Isshin let go of him as he returned to his son's side, carefully running his hand through some clean orange locks. Urahara straighten himself as he left, the girls running past him to check on there brother as he left it to the family to grieve together. He could hear the girls crying, looking back to see Isshin hugging his daughters as they cried over their dead brother.

He flashed stepped back to his little shop, a note containing the visored's departure, saying once they settled they will be in contact. Urahara walked pasted the concerned Jinta, Ururu and Tessai as they noticed his sullen mood, to his room as he decided to rest in his room, grieving to himself over the lost student and hope.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, I should never rule out anything, A small mistake you had to pay the ultimate price for it, I wish you the best of luck in the next life, You deserve it." he said regretfully as he took off his hat. Knowing he have to get ready to counter Aizen when he comes. Grabbing a bottle of sake he poured two cups and drank to Ichigo.

"For A life, who has not began to live. But to a lucky soul who's pure eyes will not witness the harsh battles of war, We shall be joining you soon."

* * *

End!

Tsuki: god that almost made me believe he was dead...then i remember Aizen has him, Yay.

I want to thank all of you who read it, favorite it, alerted it, reviewed it and most importantly. Waited for the next chapter to come, For those interested in my next chapter for other Story: Maintaining conciousness, will be glad to hear im working on that one as well and the chapter is roughly about...46% done and will be finished soon.

To all who reads: Awesome 2nd hollow form Ichigo plushies.

Please Review its free and easy. All you have to go is push the button below. And if Review for So hate Consequnces then you get free AizenxIchigo fanservice!

Kyuu: No it- hey wait a minute!

Gin: *chuckles* She is providing the fanservice she got you good Kyuu.


End file.
